My Bloody Valentine
by TwoStrangeFanficWriters
Summary: What happens when Bones and Booth encounter Sam and Dean investigating the deaths around Famine's arrival in a town? Hilarity ensues.


Author's Note: Hello All! This is Lucy, and this is a crossover between Bones and Supernatural based on the "My Bloody Valentine" episode of Supernatural. I would only really suggest reading it if you've seen both shows because otherwise it might not make a lot of sense. Enjoy!

It was by far the strangest suicide Brennan had ever seen.  
"Well...they obviously ate each other." Zack confirmed.  
"I can see that." Cam said, "What we need to know is why."  
"What, are they just like, part of some suicidial cannibal cult?" Hodgins asked.  
"I don't understand why we're the ones examining the body when it's clear that they died by eating each other." Brennan announced.  
"Because the local authorities are baffled, Bones, which means they bring in the big guys, which means us." Booth said, joining them and flinching as he saw the body.  
"Does it really matter why they ate each other?" Brennan asked.  
"Apparently they've never shown any such tendencies nor had any kind of psychological record that supports why they may have done this. The local authorities suspected some kind of drugs but their tox screen came up clean."  
"So they want us to run one as well." Cam said. "In case we can catch something they didn't."  
"They're both dead...and it was obviously suicide. So why does it matter what made them decide to eat each other?" Brennan wasn't convinced.  
"Bones..." Booth sighed. "The local authorities are worried that they may have ingested some kind of strange chemical or drug. If they did, we'll have to make a drug bust ourselves and apprehend the strange new chemical."  
"Yeah, but why is this FBI business?" Brennan asked. "I didn't think we could make it our case unless it was a serial killer or if it crossed state lines."  
"There were a few other strange deaths a state over that were similar to this one, but their parents had the bodies cremated." Booth said. "I brought the pictures." He held up a folder.  
"No thank you." Angela said, from where she was hiding from the mangled bodies.  
Brennan accepted them and headed into her office to take a look.

They must have spent all night performing different experiments and going over different scenarios when Booth returned.  
"We got another one. Bones, let's go take a look."  
"Another what?"  
"Double suicide. Within 48 hours of the first." Booth urged.  
"Right, ok." Brennan grabbed her coat and purse and they left for the car together.  
"Did they die the same way?" she asked as they clambered into Booth's SUV.  
"No. This time it was gunshots...and they killed one of the guy's coworker. But the security guys in the building claim that they were psycho."  
"People who commit double suicides aren't already considered psycho?" she asked.  
"No but like...obsessed with each other...beyond...well...the local authorities say it's a strange situation. "  
"How is it not already a strange situation?" Brennan asked.  
"I'm not sure, Bones." he said. "But they have surveillance tapes of their last few moments."

When they arrived, the officer leading the investigation showed them the tapes.  
"This must be a pretty big deal that they've got three agents on the case."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Agents Cliff and Marley." the officer said.  
"You know them?" Brennan asked.  
"No..." Booth frowned. "Never heard of them. But it's interesting that they're both Reggae artist names."  
"Huh." the officer said. "Crazy coincidence I guess."  
"Yeah. Crazy." Booth said.  
They played the tape where the woman and man were talking strangely about him choosing work over her. How something would always keep them apart, even sleep. How he had an idea for how to be together forever.  
Booth frowned, obviously disturbed. "Hey uh, Officer..." his eyes flicked to the man's name tag. "Smith, let me know if those two guys come around here again. Or the morgue."  
"Sure thing." the man said, and Booth and Brennan were off.  
"So...I still don't understand how we're supposed to help." Brennan said.  
"Me neither Bones, but you have to admit, something strange is going on here. And on top of that two men are impersonating federal agents."  
"How do you know?"  
"I had a search run on them and there are no Marley or Cliff agents." Booth sighed. "This just keeps getting weirder."  
"I can see how it'd be disorienting." Brennan said. "Two double suicides with strange details within a fourty-eight hour period and now two men impersonating federal agents but I can't help but question what I'm supposed to do about it. I mean, what do you want us to look for? If they had some kind of disease? The morticians here seem perfectly capable of that...and I can't help you find the agents."  
"Yeah, I guess there isn't much for you here, but would you do me a favor and look at the bodies anyways? You and the lab?"  
"Sure, Booth. We'll look. I don't think we'll find anything, but we'll look." she said. "As a favor."  
"All right. I'm going to see if there's any connection between the suicides." he said.  
"I'll take a look in the morgue I guess." she sighed, and he dropped her off.

Brennan was headed into the morgue when she spotted two men dressed in suits peering over the human body parts. She quickly pulled out her cell and texted Booth, letting him know that she had found their agents. He texted her back that backup was on the way and she was _not _to interact with them as they might be dangerous.  
She peered at them from her hiding spot around the corner. Both of them were handsome young men, one really tall and bulky, with longish brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was shorter, but still pretty sculpted, with close cropped brown-blonde hair and probably the most glorious lips she'd ever seen on a man.  
"Hey." the shorter one said. "Be my Valentine?"  
"Very funny, Dean." the taller one rolled his eyes. Then something seemed to catch his eye and he said. "Wait a minute. These hearts have identical marks. Check this out...it looks like some kind of letter." He realized something else and sighed. "Oh no."  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"I think it's Enochian." Sam said.  
"You mean like angel scratches?" Brennan frowned at this. When Sam didn't reply, Dean continued. "You think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"  
"Dean, I don't know."  
"Ah Hell." Dean scowled, reaching for his phone when the FBI burst into the morgue.  
"This is the FBI, put your hands in the air!" Booth announced, and Brennan joined them.  
"Goddamnit." Dean scowled as he and Sam put their hands in the air. They were taken in for questioning by Booth.  
"Hey, I believe we each get a phone call." Dean said.  
"No, what you both get is a lawyer." Booth said. "Though I doubt it will help you."  
"Listen, please." Sam said. "If you don't let us go, more people are going to die. We can help them, but not if we're in prison."  
"He's right. We need to figure out what's going on here." Dean said.  
"How do we know you aren't the ones causing it?" Booth asked.  
"Come on, man, do we look like the bad guys?" Dean asked.  
Booth raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I'm supposed to let you guys go on some hunch you're trying to give me?"  
"Booth." Brennan joined him. "They were right about there being marks on the hearts...but how is that possible? How can someone draw a letter on someone without cutting them open?"  
"Angels can." Dean said.  
"Oh, yeah, that's really helping your case." Booth said.  
"Angels?" Brennan asked. "Like-"  
"Like haloes and fluffy wings." Dean said.  
"I don't believe in angels." Brennan said.  
"I don't believe they're marking people's hearts." Booth said.  
"We don't know it's them." Sam said. "But we think it might be. Look, if you don't believe us, then X-ray our ribs. You can examine us, we've never had the kind of surgery the marks on them would require."  
"Fine." Brennan said.  
"You can't be serious, Bones." Booth said.  
"I'm curious." she said. "Surely we can X-ray them in custody?"  
"Yeah." Booth sighed. "Okay. But I'm going to interrogate Dean while Sam is being X-rayed."  
"Ok." Brennan lead Sam off with a couple of officers to the proper X-raying facility. In the meantime, Booth turned back to Dean.  
"So, you think Angels wrote on your ribs?"  
"Yeah."  
"What for?"  
"To keep me hidden from Angels."  
"Why would they do that?" Booth sighed.  
"It's a bit of a long story." Dean smiled and shook his head.  
"Let's hear it." Booth said.  
"Well, first thing you should know is that it's the apocalypse." Dean began.  
"You're kidding, right?" Booth shook his head. "You're working a great case for your own insanity."  
"And that Lucifer and Michael supposedly have to fight for the Earth in the bodies of two vessels. Two specific vessels, not like random people off the streets. My brother and I are those vessels, but we refuse to play by their rules. Our friend, another angel, Cas also thinks we can choose our own fates and stop Satan from killing everyone. So in order to hide us, he wrote on our ribs. That being the short version." Dean said.  
"You really expect me to believe all of this?" Booth said.  
"You wanna meet Cas?" Dean offered, smirking.  
"You think you have a guardian angel named Cas?"  
"Hey Cas, um, now would be a good time to work a little Angel mojo, and uh, get me outta here so we can stop whatever's hurting all those people. So um, if you could drop by that'd be..."  
"Hello Dean." There was a wing noise and a man with black hair and a trenchcoat appeared. He wore a suit underneath the trenchcoat that hung off of him sloppily. His tie was even backwards.  
"Who...how?"  
"Agent Booth, this is Castiel." Dean said.  
"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel announced to Booth who just stared at him in blatant disbelief.  
"Look, I don't know how you got in here, but you can't really expect me to believe you're an angel of the Lord."  
"Why not?" he turned back to Dean. "Is this one of those situations where I'm supposed to lie?" He tried to ask him softly.  
"Look, um Cas, can we just get outta here?" Dean said. "We gotta go get Sam."  
"Right. Farewell Agent Booth." Castiel said.  
"What, hey!" Cas put a hand on Dean and they both vanished, leaving Booth all kinds of pissed.


End file.
